In Competention
In Competention is the premiere of the Happy Tree Friends Fanon TV series (1.1). Roles Starring *Devious *Splendid *Hippy Featuring *Sniffles *Derpsie *Lumpy *Lazy *Stone Appearances *The Zebra *Cro-Marmot *Generic Tree Friends Plot 7 games of Tic-Tac-Toe in a row, and Hippy is still winning against Lumpy. While Hippy is O, Lumpy is M. No, X. No, T, U, R, Q??? Hippy's getting tired of tic-tac-toe, so he gets out what looks like Battleship. Lumpy then says both a letter and number that are off the board. Hippy sighs, and goes away to watch TV. He asks Lumpy to turn the sound up, but Lumpy instead turns it down. Hippy then gets mad and screams. Hippy walks around town and sees a flier for Devious, saying "Can invent anything!", and in very tiny text at the bottom "as long as it is a good idea". Hippy reads the address and walks to a large tower that goes above dark clouds. He goes to the elevator, which reads "OUT OF ORDER". Hippy sees how tall the tower is, and sighs. About a few hours later, Hippy has finally made it up and knocks on Devious' door and goes in. Devious greets him, but Hippy hops around in pain, needing to use the bathroom. Devious sighs. Meanwhile, Splendid is looking for someone to help, and he sees Lazy about to drown. A bunch of people are telling him to swim, but he is too lazy to. Splendid goes and saves him. Hippy comes out of the bathroom and tells Devious that he needs a machine that can make the incompetent Lumpy be competent. Devious says he can do that, but thinks about making competent incompetent. He then plots something. Devious has later made an invention and he sets it to "competent" and shoots it at Lumpy, who is at his house playing his video games on a black screen. All of a sudden, Lumpy sees what he is doing and turns on his console. Hippy thanks Devious, and when Hippy leaves, he sees the stairs again, making him sigh. Now that Hippy is gone, Devious sets the machine to "incompetent" and aims at Splendid. Splendid is hit by it. All of a sudden, a building is set alight, and Sniffles is stuck inside it. Splendid goes in the building and comes out with a rock (and flames on himself) and smiles to see "Sniffles" is safe, but Sniffles is really still in the burning building, but is set alight. Splendid pats the fire down on himself and flies away, while Devious chuckles evilly. Mime is juggling balls, but one of them falls in his mouth and he chokes on it. Splendid comes and cuts open Mime's throat to pull the ball out, but Mime screams. When Splendid pulls it out, he rips open more of the throat, leading to Mime's entire body ripping open and him dying of blood loss. Soon, Stone is seen protesting against Splendid, with everyone agreeing. 5 graves are being dug. Devious notices his plan is working, when he accidentally leans on the switch and it switches to "Competent". Devious thinks: what if he made the incompetent Splendid...even MORE incompetent? Thinking it is still on Incompetent, he shoots it at Splendid, whom all of a sudden appears behind him. Devious gets shocked. Hippy has finally made it down the stairs, leaving a trail of sweat behind him for the past 11 floors. Hippy then dehydrates. Splendid tackles Devious, moving the machine and causing it to shoot at Lumpy, making him even more competent. Lumpy invents a jetpack as quick as he can and flies up to Devious. Splendid sighs. Hippy is crawling on the ground, and he sees a nearby water fountain. Devious takes Lumpy and impales him on the faucet of his sink, and when Hippy finally gets to the fountain, he ends up drinking a bit of blood, making him spit it out. Seeing the next water fountain is so far away, he keeps crawling, but dies of dehydration. Devious and Splendid are still fighting, and a charred Sniffles comes out of the hospital and hears about the protest, causing him to freak out. Sniffles looks through his binoculars and sees Splendid and Devious fighting. Sniffles gets mad and goes to the building. He slips on Hippy's sweat, causing him to quickly go up the building. When he reaches the room, he gets mad. Sniffles picks Devious up and bangs his head on the machine a bunch of times. Sniffles sets the machine to "incompetent" and shoots Devious with it multiple times, causing Devious to cross his eyes and walk off the building. Devious then splatters on the ground. Splendid takes Sniffles down to the ground, and does a speech to the protesters on what happened. Everyone changes their mind about the protest, except for Derpsie, who didn't seem to hear a word from Splendid. Derpsie then goes to the park and sees Hippy dead. Derpsie doesn't notice it, but decides she needs a drink, so she goes to the water fountain, but immediately spits out the blood that comes out. Moral "Stay in school!" Deaths *Mime is ripped open and dies of blood loss. *5 (or more) GTFs were killed due to Splendid's temporary stupidity (deaths not seen) *Lumpy is impaled on a faucet. *Hippy dies of dehydration. *Devious splatters on the ground. Trivia *Zero and Bonny were originally supposed to appear in this episode. **If Zero were to appear in this episode, it would be his only appearance in the TV series as One Minute to Live is the only conglomeration that aired before the Identified Flying Object arc. *Splendid is credited as "Not Splendid, But Rather Dumb" as a joke. *The Zebra and Cro-Marmot appear in the crowd of protesters. *When this episode aired along with Free Pugs and Flashy Fashions, the alternate title for this conglomeration of the segments was named "One Minute to Live". Category:Fan Episodes Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:TV episodes